revengeoftheislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Chef Hatchet
Chef Hatchet (The Chef) is currently the cook of the show and the co-host of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, along with Chris McLean Coverage Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Chef can be seen in the Opening Sequence cooking something and then putting headphones on. He is probably tired of Staci talking, and therefore shoves a spoon in in her mouth. In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Chef is seen sitting next to Chris McLean, laughing at Owen's misfortune. During Truth or Laser Shark, Chris and Chef were seen watching the competitors compete in the challenge, live on television. In Ice Ice Baby, he was assigned to keep the campers from reaching the top of the mountain. Eventually the sofa B constructed landed on top of him. In Finders Creepers, he wears a scary outfit to go with the theme. At the campfire ceremony, he cannot attend, due to Izzy's antics. In Backstabbers Ahoy!, Chef Hatchet does not speak. However, he screams occasionally and throws Dakota into the lake at the beginning of the episode. In Runaway Model, he judges the fashion show alongside Chris and Lindsay. He is also shown playing Sams video games. The contestants noticed that Chef was not around in A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste to make breakfast. While looking in the kitchen for food, Chef tricks them so he can take them to the mine. He washes the contestants off with a hose after the challenge. In The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean, he serves "Turkey Buttolini" to the contestants, causing them to fall asleep. He is also shown with Chris in the helicopter when he announces part two of the challenge. In Grand Chef Auto, Chef continually argues with Chris. During the challenge, Chef gets furious when the contestants try to touch his stuff. Later, Chef, disguised as Chris, gives a video message to the contestants, saying there is an additional graffiti location, which is Chris' Mt. Chrismore. He blames it on the earlier cameo of Duncan for adding it. When Duncan does blow up the mountain though, Chef laughs alongside him. In Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon, Chef is seen putting a jetpack on Heather for her to demonstrate the challenge. He is later seen up in Chris' zeppelin where Heather eventually kicks them both out, as she was trying to steal the million dollar prize money for the season. In Eat, Puke and Be Wary, Chris was originally going to prepare an easy challenge for the campers. However, when Chris walks into Scott's snare trap and lands in the outhouse, Chris tells Chef that he will have to host and to start the challenges that had been given the red light, like how he did to old contestants. Chef then starts laughing manically. He hosts the first part of the challenge, a cook-off. The second part of the challenge is to reach the pole without getting hit by Chef's meatballs. When Chef causes Zoey to fall down the crack, she becomes Commando Zoey and starts hunting him down. Chef accidentally hits a mutant raccoon with his meatball, because of Cameron and Lightning removing their tracking collars and placing them onto its tail. Later, Chef is about to hurl Scott, when Chris appears and does it instead. Chef then tells Chris that he saved him some of Scott's quiche. Chris tells Chef that he is still the man, before he promptly throws up. Trivia *This is the fourth season Chef has been cooking for, and co-hosting. *According to Chris in an interview, it was Chef's idea for him to wear the dresses in Total Drama. Gallery ChefFrontTDRI-1-.png Image:Chefpromo.png Ratsfinishfirst.png|Chef Hatchet reading a magazine while the Rats finish the challenge. Image:TDR 081 PO253 P1-copy.jpg|Chef Hatchet appears to be underneath a couch. 523554 337446352978283 42728512 n-1-.jpg|Chef Preparis the Miciles on the Rock. DawnAsTrent.png|Chef takes away Dawn from Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. 1-8.PNG|chef vomited. Amine(6)-1-.png|Chef tells Lightning to search for food in the walk-in freezer 1217-1-.png|Chef reveals how the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom is made. See Also Category:Hosts Category:Characters Category:Villains